Story-story change-kun
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When Lala reads the ending to one of Rito's most popular manga's she decides that the ending is not too her taste. With that she pulls Sairenji and Rito through a story of madness and insanity to change what she doesn't like into a story of happiness and love.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not going to say much about this one apart from it's going to be very short xD

This is more of a character establishing fict than anything so feed back and ideas are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Lala sat on the end of the bed, a look of concentration on her face as she peered desperately in the pages in front of her. She squinted a little, trying to take in every detail of the information she was reading that morning.<p>

"Lala, are you ready?" Rito knocked on his bedroom door "We're going to be late for scho-" he trailed off as he opened the door and found a naked Lala sat on the end of his bed. He quickly closed the door again, his face a bright red as he stuttered at his alien friend "La...Lala...you can't go to school naked" he informed her, trying to ignore the blush across his pale face.

He heard her shuffle about in his room as she got dressed into the usual school uniform for that day, she opened the door, a look of annoyance on her face, shrouding her usual happy expression. She walked straight past him, annoyance radiating from her steps.

Rito walked behind her, cautiously "Lala, are you okay?" he questioned

No answer.

"Lala?" he repeated "What's wrong?"

The alien hmphed and stopped in her tracks "Why did it have to be that way?" she questioned as Rito returned her question with a slightly confused look "All she wanted to do was love him, but her father wouldn't let her" she turned to Rito with tears in her eyes a determined look on her face "We can change it Rito!" she exclaimed.

Rito looked at her seriously confused "Change what?" he questioned, regretting the answer as soon as the question left his mouth.

There it was, her usual happy beam "We can change the ending to your manga!" she yelled happily, grabbing his hand "At dinner today! We can change it and make her happy!"

"Lala!" Rito exclaimed, as the adorable, pink haired girl dragged him the rest of the rest of the way to school.

Sairenji looked at Rito shyly "Change the story?" she questioned in her usual sweet voice. Rito nodded as he sighed and looked around "But how is that possible?" she asked him, looking at him through her large, round eyes.

Rito shrugged "I actually don't know, but Lala seemed to have a plan up her sleeve, this might be dangerous Sairenji , you should go home"

Sairenji shook her head and looked around for Lala.

Rito followed and started looking himself. The afternoon breeze slid through their hair and felt good as it accompanied the summer warmth of that day.  
>Rito's nose twitched as he picked up the scent of coconut coming from Sairenji, he smiled a stupid smile '<em>Haruna-chan smells so nice' <em>he thought to himself, loosing concentration of what he was doing originally and dropping his guard.

"Rito! Haruna-chan!" there it was, the jolly voice of his alien fiancé heading closer and closer towards them "You came!" she beamed

"You told us to meet you here, of course we came" he exclaimed, remembering what Lala said about changing the ending and looking around for one of her wacky inventions that might be lurking around, ready to spring on a new surprise.

Haruno smiled happily "I'm glad we could meet, but Lala-chan, why are we meeting here?"

A soft chuckle came from Lala and she turned on her heels and headed towards the school gates, motioning that the other two follow her.

Rito sped up the pace to stroll beside her "Lala, you said you want to change the story, what are you going to do?" he asked, half curious and half terrified of what awaits them

"You'll see" Lala placed a finger to her lips and winked at him as she led the way to Rito's house, Sairenji closely following behind as Rito tried to reassure her that everything was going to be alright and that Lala didn't mean what she said about changing the story but secretly he knew she meant every word of it.

As a Deviluke princess, Lala had many wonderful, wacky and slightly quirky inventions for many different things.  
>This one was no acception.<p>

"TADA!" she beamed proudly as she held out a small egg

"What is it?" Rito asked, poking the egg and expecting it to bite his finger or squish. But it stayed perfectly still and solid in her hands.

"Story-Story Change-kun!" she yelled, spinning around, holding the little egg

Sairenji had a look of terror on her face "Erm...Lala-kun, what does it do exactly?" she asked, nervously, anticipating her friends answer.

Lala grabbed the last volume of Rito's manga and placed it on the bed open on the fourth to last page before placing the egg on her head "All you have to do it this!" she dropped the egg on the book as a large purple portal hole appeared in the book, sucking the unexpecting Rito and Sairenji up before Lala jumped in after them and the portal closed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not going to say much about this one apart from it's going to be very short xD

This is more of a character establishing fict than anything so feed back and ideas are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>The three friends crashed onto a cold, hard floor, Sairenji laid next to Rito, holding her head as she sat up slowly.<p>

"Sairenji! Are you okay?" Rito fumbled over to where his friend was laying, holding her head "Are you hurt?"

Sairenji shook her head "No, I think I'm okay"

Rito sighed in relief "Thank goodness for that…wait…where's Lala gone?" he looked around quickly, confusion and worry spread rapidly through his body and he stood up to get a better look at his surroundings.

Sairenji started looking for Lala as well, worried she'd got herself into trouble as always.

"Look!" she exclaimed loudly "Over there, she's talking to the people on the market"

The dazed Rito headed over to where his pink haired friend stood talking to an old merchant woman.

Lala waved at the woman and thanked her for her help before heading over to her friends "Rito ~ This nice lady has told me where the hero and heroine of our story are" she yelled as she ran ahead, excited for what is going to happen next.

Rito found himself apologising to everyone around them on their way to their destination "Lala!" he moaned "Slow down, where are we going anyway?" he questioned, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"To change the story!" came the happy, girly reply

A groan escaped his lips as they continued to follow

"What type of a story is this exactly?" Sairenji asked nervously, looking around at all the guards and villagers, watching them cautiously

"It's a tragedy, love story, the main characters meet but the guys parents don't agree with him marrying an outcast so they hide their love for a few weeks, but then they are seen by a friend who reports back to the family"

Sairenji looked at him wide eyed, wondering what happened next but before he could say anything…

**BANG!**

"Lala!" Rito yelled as he ran towards the explosion. Lala stood almost five feet away from him as he stopped and stared at the ugly shimmering creature that stood before them. It was made out of a shimmering stone which changed colour when it caught the sunlight, it stood not much taller than Lala and held a creepy looking bow which was aimed at two characters stood in front of it

"Lovely-lover-kun!" She yelled happily

Rito's face dropped "You might want to change the name of that one" he told her, looking at the creature stood before him.

"Huh? Why?" she asked

He shook his head and waved his arms about "Nevermind" he turned to Sairenji and muttered "I wouldn't call it lovely at all"

The two characters which where aimed at stood rooted to the spot, terrified by what was going to happen next.

"Please…don't kill us" the man stuttered, holding the woman close

Lala looked at him confused "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Lala, I don't think that's much comfort to them when a monster is holding an arrow at their heads" Sairenji quickly butted in

The pink haired Lala turned and smiled at her "It's okay! They're safe in my hands!"

The Lovely-Lover-Kun started glowing yellow and pink as it stored up energy in it's arrow, releasing it as it headed for the poor, unknowing book couple.

"LALA!"


	3. Chapter 3

LAST CHAPTER!

This is one of my shortest ficts as it was more a character establishing fict, but I enjoyed it, sorry the ending seems a little weak xD  
>I didn't think it would get so far ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Lala fell sideways with Rito on top of her, the ugly Lovely-lover-kun released it's arrow as it smashed into a nearby tree. The poor, terrified couple stood trembling in each other arms as Lala looked up at Rito, coughing a little from the hit on the floor, Rito sighed and stood up, holding his hand out to Lala.<p>

"Lala, you can't change how people feel or what they do, especially not in a story book when things are already written, changing it could ruin everything and even make people un-happy in the end" He explained, pulling his pink haired friend up to her feet.

Sairenji ran up to the couple and nodded "Rito is right, things happen for a reason" she exclaimed, a soft but harsh tone in her voice.

The two story book characters stood watching the group, the guy still had the woman still in his arms.

"Do...do you mean you know how this ends?" the woman asked, breaking free of the mans arms and slowly approaching Rito, Lala and Sairenji "You know how this ends...is it good?"

Sairenji looked at Rito a little worried, they both knew they couldn't tell them how it ended.

"Well...it's a story of tragedy and loss" Lala looked at Rito, a little sad as she understood what was wrong about trying to change someone's story "But I can't tell you...it's for you to find out, but you love each other so you will be okay" she smiled, a sad, little smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. She turned to Rito and Sairenji "I think it's time to go home"

she pulled out story-story change-kun and set it off as the portal appeared before them, she jumped in with Sairenji after

Rito turned to the story book couple and smiled "I'm sorry about her" and with that he jumped into the portal after them.

The portal closed behind them as Lala sat quietly, looking through the story book.

Sairenji and Rito sat next to her

"I'm sorry, Lala" Rito muttered "I'm sorry we couldn't save them, or change their story"

Surprisingly Lala turned with a smile on her face "I understand now, you should be happy with how things work out"

Sairenji and Rito smiled at her, they knew that Lala did understand, but to what extent they would never know.


End file.
